Payback
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Taken from Forget Me Not 13x15. *Slight Spoilers*


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI. **

**Sorry if this sucks, I'm still trying to get back in the swing of this writing malarkey. **

**Payback**

Ronald Basderic.

Psychopath.

Stalker.

Sociopath.

He's watching her sleep soundly, almost certain that she's dreaming of the life that she'd once loved and been happy with.

He smirks. "Such a shame your life is about to fall further apart." he whispers, watching as she stirs and rolls over, showing off the outline of her plump breasts.

Turning away from the bed he starts to study the familiar room. This isn't the first time he's been in her room. He's been here many times lately, hoping to get to know her; to know her inside and out. There are photos of her and her husband on top of her dresser, next to a small pile of make-up and wooden jewellery box with a glass door. "You still love him." he says, now looking at her sleeping body, knowing that they've recently separated.

He studies her body, following her perfect curves, when suddenly a jolt of anger runs through him. How can someone be so pretty yet so cold and heartless towards others? She ruined his life. The woman he loved; lived for, was killed and Sara blamed him for her death, when all he was guilty of is loving unconditionally. He picks up a photo of Sara and her husband and lifts it above his head, he's about to throw it to the floor when he stops himself. The last thing he needs is Sara waking up now, finding him in her room, especially before he has time to finish what he has planned. He sighs and gently places the photo, face down on top of the dresser, next to the deep mahogany jewellery box. He stares into nothing for a long moment before he looks at the shimmering chains behind the glass door of the jewellery box. Curious, he opens the door and runs a thick finger over the dangling gold, silver and faux leather necklaces. He sees one which he recognises; a black leather type necklace with a heart hanging from it. Edie; the woman he will always love, gave her this. He remembers standing across the street from the vintage store where she bought it, it was a rainy day and he was watching her from a shop doorway. He then followed her and watched as the woman he loved gave the necklace as a gift to CSI Sara Sidle, as a thank you for helping her get a restraining order against him. She had no idea that he was still looking out for her. He smiles sadly, pulling the item from its stand and slipping it into his jacket pocket.

He takes his time looking around her bedroom, although he's been in it before he's never really looked around it. Quietly, he searches her drawers; underwear, t-shirts, night wear, slouch clothes and, surprise surprise, a hand gun, the second one he's come across in her home. Lifting the gun, feeling it sit comfortably in his hand, he aims it towards Sara and imagines pulling the trigger right now. Within a second he could have the greatest revenge on her; killing her, leaving her loved ones with no clues as to what happened. Again he sighs and turns away, he can't do it. Although he really would enjoy it, he's been planning his revenge for quite some time. He places the gun back in its place and looks at the red glowing digital clock by Sara's bed, he best be on his way soon as Sara can wake up anytime now. He walks over to her bedside table as he pulls a manilla file from inside his jacket. Quickly, he flicks through the photos in it, smiling, knowing that this is step one to ruining her life. How will her husband react to seeing her kissing another man? Separated or not, he knows that they still love eachother.

Sara stirs on the bed and moans as she rolls over, now facing him. He freezes, one hand on the table by her bed and the other still tightly gripping the file, but after a few long seconds he realises that she's still fast asleep. Shaking his head, he gently slips the folder down beside the bed and up behind the table.

He stands up straight, wipes his leather cloves on his jeans and turns to leave. When he reached the bedroom door he turns and whispers, "Enjoy your sweet dreams, Sara, because very soon you'll be living your worst nightmare." And then, for good measure, he picks up a bottle of mens aftershave from the opposite bedside table and sprays it over the pillow next to her.

Basderic leaves the bedroom and quietly shuts the door behind him.

**THE END**


End file.
